


Snow Globe Sky

by technicallynormal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dystopia, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallynormal/pseuds/technicallynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eco Terrorists aren't the ones sitting around trees (those are hippies), they're the ones killing people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Globe Sky

Snow Globe Sky

The world has turned,  
The sky is covered,  
Never knowing,  
Where we are going.  
Stuck under glass.

She was working at the library clearing out old books. Her gaze landed on a cheap looking book from back in the days when men murdered the earth around them. On the cover was written A Brief History of Rome. She usually wouldn’t notice a book, but something about this one grabbed her attention. She just wanted to look at the first few pages.   
She opened it up, and on the first page was written.  
“This isn’t a story about ancient people. This is an account on how we and every other city on earth became trapped under glass domes we now call the sky. I am the last person alive who remembers what it was like before the environmental terrorists we call our government took over and turned our city into a giant snow globe. All the waste we released and resources we would ever have access to would be contained within the dome. Very few actually paid those terms any heed; the government wouldn’t really let us die. We managed to feed ourselves, but in a year’s time we began to stop believing. People started to be diagnosed with cancer; Alzheimer’s, and unexplained organ failures. Babies were born with severe birth defects; thousands were dying from unexplained causes. I was twelve years old when my own little brother was born with his heart beating on the outside of his chest.   
It was awful, but at least the city became self-sufficient. Slowly, illnesses were less frequently diagnosed and the poisonous smog and pollution dissipated. Unfortunately, the bubble over our heads didn’t leave. Soon, the youths started calling for change; they wanted to see the world. In the beginning, we were told that our glass ceiling would be removed when the Commander decided that London was thoroughly set in its Earth friendly ways. Once they were sure London would never resume pumping poisons into the land, earth, and sky, the majority of the populace was satisfied for a while.   
I couldn’t help remembering back to the days when weren’t confined to the city. My family and I would go to the countryside to see my extended family. Now I can’t even talk to those outside of the dome, but we went on with life.   
I am fifty-three years old now and ancient in the eyes of this city. I went into hiding about four years ago, but I am dying now. Not from the bullets or torture of the Commander’s men but from A.L.S. I will slowly wither away and die. I must record my thoughts and memories before I lose the ability to write them down at all.   
A few years ago the young people started to act up again. They weren’t simply satisfied with the promise that they just needed to wait. They started to get violent with their protests and then the Commander’s men began with the arrests and murders. Protesters would disappear and were never seen again. The few leaders of their movement vanished, but a week or so after, a jar filled with acid would be found at the center of the protesters encampments with a body in it. They were sometimes mutilated, and sometimes they had been drowned in the same acid that would slowly eat their bodies away layer by layer.   
These monsters we call a government will never release us from their grasp and relinquish their control over us. If you are reading this, I am dead. Even now I am too weak to fight, but if the regime hasn’t collapsed by the time you read this, you must fight it. You must rebel. The Commander made it a top priority to stomp out those of us still alive who remember the old days. Humanity can go on and prosper without them, I remember when it did.”   
Mortified, she slapped the book down on to the pile of books next to her. She had been reading illegal, scandalous, propaganda for a rebellion. She scampered up to the last guard in the City Library. It had been a late night and they were the only people left in the library. She quickly told him about what she had read and he immediately started talking on his neck communicator. He lit the book aflame, then reached to his hip and then without a moment’s hesitation and with a smile touching the corners of his mouth he put a single bullet between her eyes. With a flash and a bang she was gone. With a red tear sliding down her still face, she was nothing more than a spreading red stain on the library’s white carpet. “None can ever have their minds infested with ideas such as that. That kind of idea spreads like Cancer,” the guard thought to himself.


End file.
